Traces of Innocence
by Lonelygrl91
Summary: Kendall's released from prison, moved to Minnesota, and forced to live with a family he doesn't know. but when james comes along will he show kendall he still has innocence left? KAMES T for Language, full summary inside based off Without a Trace 7x23
1. THE DAY OF FREEDOM

**SUMMARY: KENDALL HAS BEEN RELEASED FROM PRISON, MOVED TO MINNESOTA, AND FORCED TO LIVE WITH A FAMILY HE DOESN'T KNOW, BUT WHEN JAMES COMES ALONG WILL HE SHOW KENDALL HE STILL HAS INNOCENCE LEFT? RATED T FOR SWEARING, AND MAYBE M IN LATER CHAPTER KAMES. MENTIONS OF WITHOUT A TRACE 7X23. IT'S A CONTINUATION AFTER SHAY (KENDALL) GETS OUT OF PRISON**

**AN: OK! SO THIS IS MY SECOND BTR STORY I'VE POSTED, IT'S NOT REALLY A CROSSOVER, BUT THE PROLOGUE (WHICH IS THIS CHAPTER) DOES HAVE MENTIONS OF WITHOUT A TRACE SEASON 7 EPISODE 23. BUT AFTER THE PROLOGUE ONLY DETECTIVE MALONE WILL BE SHOWING UP FROM TIME TO TIME. (AKA LIKE ONE MORE CHAPTER, MAYBE TWO, HAVEN'T DECIDED YET) ANYWAY, THIS _WILL_ BE KAMES, EVEN THOUGH JAMES WON'T COME IN UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BTR, NOR DO I OWN WITHOUT A TRACE, THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE COMPUTER WHICH THIS IS BEING TYPED ON... (SO PLEASE DON'T SUE) **

**AN2: THIS IS SLASH! BOYXBOY, MAN ON MAN TWO GUYS GOING AT IT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE PLEASE DON'T READ YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED AND I WILL LAUGH AT YOUR FLAMES! NOW WITH THAT OFF MY CHEST, WITHOUT FURTHER TO DO HERE IS THE PROLOGUE FOR TRACES OF INNOCENCE.**

Prologue

Kendall looked through the Chain link fence, only three more days until he was on the other side, a free man. He had to remember to thank detective Malone, he really had helped him... it was just to bad Hanna couldn't have forgiven him as well. Taking one last look he walked towards the guard.

"Three more days Phil, you excited to be rid of me?" The guard laughed as he took the teen's arm.

"You're a good kid Kendall, you just hit a bump in the road, Detective Malone is a great guy. When you get out he'll be waiting for you." Kendall looked at the guard confused. "I know because he helped me when I was your age, he even got my record sealed and helped me get my job here. He keeps tabs on kids like us... he's got a big heart," Kendall smiled before entering his cell.

When Charlie's parents found out Shay(Kendall) was partly blame, they immediately dropped all charges. They realized that it was a mistake and forgave him. Detective Malone saw that he was a confused fifteen-year-old and helped him get his sentence reduced to four years instead of ten. He was getting out in two plus six months parol for excellent behavior. The only part of the deal he didn't like was the total isolation he had to endure for two years. Malone insisted it was for his own good but he still hated it. Instead of making him the 'man' he was supposed to become he turned into the silent brooding teen, one who never would forgive the detective for what he did. Sighing he laid down on his bed and fell asleep.. only two more days to go.

The Next Day

Kendall walked through the empty hall to get his tray. As usual the cafe had been cleared, and he was to eat alone, in silence. Grabbing what appeared to be spaghetti he slowly ate his meal. The guards understood how hard it must be for the boy. They all knew his trial, and they all knew that not even he deserved solitary confinement, yet they couldn't help someone who had already withdrawn to his own mind.

The Day of Freedom

Kendall walked out and stared at the bright sun. It felt great to be free... he couldn't hep but feel sorry for Mac, but after all he was the one who hit Charlie. Kendall searched in an unfruitful effort to find anyone he knew, but when his eyes met detective Malone's he couldn't help but frown. Walking up to him he watched surprised as Detective Malone held out his hand. Not shaking it Kendall held his head up defiantly.

"So Phil wasn't lying, you are here to check up on me... Well you've seen me... do I look crazy to you? I'm not... even though you put me in solitary for two fucking years!" Detective Malone smiled as he walked towards the driver's side door.

"Hello to you too Shay, get in I'm your ride." Kendall groaned as he reluctantly slid into the passenger seat.

"My Name's Kendall now," the teen muttered. When the detective didn't respond he simply looked out the window and reveled in the feeling of being free. As the car grew silent, Detective Malone sighed as he drove towards JFK Airport. After about an hour of silence Malone decided to tell him where he was going.

"Kendall, I know you're seventeen and almost an adult, but a family has been kind enough to take you in for the next year, they live in Minnesota, and it will be a great experience for you. I think you'll thrive outside large cities. The husband is a parol officer, and will make sure you stay out of trouble. It's a chance for you to start new." Kendall rolled his eyes and stuck his headphones in his ears, Phil was a great guy, he not only bought Kendall an MP3 player for his birthday, he also added his music to it for the ride to where ever the hell he was going.

Seven hours later, Kendall found himself staring at a white picket fence that led to an even whiter house, the house itself wasn't too big, it looked comfortable to fit 3 or 4 people.

"Well this is it, Shay, Roseville Minnesota. School starts next month and you'll be attending Irondale High School, you'll be entering your senior year. Now, the Knights will help you get your clothes, and supplies together, I'm trusting you Shay, don't make me regret going through all the hassle of making sure you weren't tainted by prison." Kendall laughed.

"Didn't get tainted by prison? You put me in fucking SOLITARY! I didn't get to interact with ANYONE besides Phil for TWO YEARS!" Malone nodded.

"Exactly, you didn't have to worry about getting into fights with the other inmates, you didn't have to worry about getting stabbed or raped in the middle of the night, because I made sure that you'd keep your soft heart. You can pretend to hide it Shay, but we all know you're not a criminal. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, with the wrong people. That's all, so don't blow it, Phil wanted me to tell you he doesn't want to see you again; and he means that with his heart." Kendall nodded at walked up to the front door where he waited for Detective Malone to follow. When he didn't Kendall looked back confused. "This is where our journey together ends. You have to do this by yourself Shay, don't worry, I'll come around when I can, goodbye Kendall, have a great life." Kendall watched as the detective slid back into his car and before he left, Malone shouted a "Happy birthday" and drove off, trusting that Kendall would do the right thing. Taking a deep breath, the seventeen-year-old knocked quietly and waited for his new 'family' to answer.

**AN: I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, THIS IS REALLY SCARY FOR ME BECAUSE I'VE NEVER REALLY WRITTEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS, SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. A NEW HOME

**AN: WOW I'M SO IMPRESSED AT THE REVIEWS I'VE GOTTEN NOT EVEN ONE BAD ONE! SO THIS IS DEDICATED TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED... **

**WARNING: GUY ON GUY, SLASH, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THEM! IF I DID THERE IS NO WAY I'D BE POSTING THIS HERE... IT WOULD BE ON THE SHOW... BUT I'M GUESSING IT WOULDN'T BE ON NICK... MAYBE TEEN NICK... BUT DEFINITELY NOT ON NICKELODEON.**

Chapter One

When the door finally opened Kendall was surprised to see a ten-year-old girl standing in front of him. Looking him up and down the girl leaned over her shoulder.

"MOM, DAD, the convict is here!" Turning around the girl started walking deeper into the house, when she noticed he wasn't following the girl turned around and motioned him in. As he was closing the door he turned to find who he could only assume to be Mr. and Mrs. Knight.

"Hello! You must be Kendall, I'm Mrs. Knight, but you can call me Kendra, or mom, which ever, this is my husband Kyle, we are so happy to finally have you with us. Katie, why don't you show Kendall to his room?" The girl, now known as Katie, walked towards the stairs and waited for him to follow.

"Ok this is my room... go in there and die, I might be ten, but I still have ways to make your life hell, on the left is the extra bedroom, and straight at the end of the hall is mom and dad's room. Your room is on the right, next to their door, that way you can't sneak out without them knowing." Kendall nodded slowly before walking into the room. He sat on the bed and looked around. The room was nice enough, it was painted blue with white drapes, the bedspread was a blue and black plaid. There was a closet next to the door, and a desk next to the windows; but what really caught his eye was the second closet, which had been made into a makeshift library, books lined the walls. So wrapped up in the books, Kendall failed to notice Mr. Knight walk into the room.

"We like to keep the room simple, that way each child can make it their own, I see you've found the books, our last child loved books, and when he left he thought our next child would enjoy them more then he did, so he left them here... for you" Kendall nodded and picked up a large book. "Look Kendall, I know your case, and I know you didn't do it on purpose, I know you're really a good kid.." Kendall scoffed and turned to face the man.

"Do you? Do you really know anything about me? You know my case, you know how I was sentenced but do you know anything about me as a person? Do you know my favorite band? How about my favorite color? I didn't think so, you know nothing about me, you just think you know what you want to." Kyle looked at his foster son in shock, he had mentored many kids in his 15 years of fostering children, but he had NEVER had a child this closed off, this hostile, most of the kids the knights took in were excited, and happy to be away from the abuse or neglect they had received.

'_But you've never had a kid with a record that had just gotten out of jail either.' _Taking a deep breath he sat down on the bed.

"Kendall, I'm sorry, you're right, I do only know your case, but from your case I know that Detective Malone saw something in you that made him put his reputation on the line. Obviously you can't be that bad of a kid if a detective would do that. Now, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but we have a few rules in this house, and if you want to keep your newly found freedom, you're going to have to abide by them." Kendall nodded, he was used to rules, in prison he had more rules then he could remember, if it wasn't for Phil, he wouldn't have gotten out on excellent behavior, but it wasn't his fault.

When Kendall snapped out of his thoughts he noticed that Mr. Knight was waiting for him.

"Sorry sir, I just... the rules, right" Kendall sat up attentively and waited. Kyle looked at him stunned, the boy was right he didn't know him, Kendall could go from hot to cold in two seconds flat.

"The rules are pretty simple, ones that most families have, but since most of the kids in foster care aren't from normal families I'm going to explain them simply ok?" Kendall rolled his eyes but nodded anyway.

'_Great, I'm going to be treated like an idiot.'_ turning back to Mr. Knight, he listened as he listed the rules.

"Rule number one, you are to be home be midnight every night, UNLESS you are with someone we trust, and you have to call in and tell us why you are late, how late you will be and where you are. We are pretty understanding if you're with a friend we trust and their/your car breaks down. If we find out you're lying however, you will not be allowed out of the house minus school, for three weeks, and trust me, we have our ways.

Rule number two, no smoking, no drinking, no girls in the room, and no drugs, simple enough?

and finally rule number three, you have to have a job, Kendra and I will take care of your clothes, food, and school supplies, but if you want to have spending money you are responsible for getting that yourself understood?" Kendall nodded and sighed in relief.

'_That's all the rules? Those are easy to abide by... but what about... the punishments' _ As if Kyle could see the wheels turning he immediately continued.

"The important thing is we will NEVER hit you, we ground, we take away privileges, but we NEVER under any circumstances hit our kids, you're our family now Kendall, we will treat you as if you always have been one, and family doesn't hurt each other, now it's guys night for cooking, so why don't we order a pizza and see what's on TV?" Kendall nodded, and followed the man out of the room. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad, maybe he'd have a chance at a normal life?

BTR BTR BTR

As Kendall walked down the stairs he noticed two things, one there was a lot of noise coming from the family room, and two there were three boys he had never seen before sitting there causing the noise

"Those three are Carlos, Logan, and James, they are on the hockey team I coach. I'm sorry I forgot to tell them you were coming today, and we were going to watch a movie... if you want you can join us, or you can go to the basement, we have a flat screen, and every video game console imagined," Kendall looked at the boys who had started wrestling with each other, he was about to go upstairs when the tall brunette caught his eye.

Kendall had never seen anyone more beautiful then the teen standing in front of him. The tall muscular body, the gorgeous chestnut locks, the teen was born to be a supermodel. Kendall shook himself out of his stare and lowered his eyes to the ground.

'_Get real Kendall, there's no way he'd ever go for you, you've just gotten out of prison, He'd never even think about talking to you let alone dating you.' _ As much as Kendall tried to ignore the feelings for the boy he couldn't help but want to be close to him.

"Um... if you don't mind I think I'll watch the movie with you... what are you going to watch?" Kyle held back a smile. He had seen the look Kendall had given James, he had seen it many times before from James, only this time, he was on the receiving end.

"We were planning to watch Miracle, you know the hockey movie?" Kendall nodded. Hating the boy's shy nature he pushed him a little harder. "Do you like hockey?" Kendall looked at Kyle and smiled.

"I love hockey... I used to play back in Chicago... before, well, you know. I used to play left wing, but I haven't put on skates for two or three years." Kyle's eyes lit up.

"That's awesome Kendall! Our starting left wing just graduated, and we are in need of one... think you'd still like to play?" Kendall smiled and nodded.

"I don't know sir, I'm afraid I'd be more of a burden... um... shouldn't you stop them from killing each other?" Kyle blew them off.

"They are fine, they've been best friends since birth, they'll quit when one gets hurt... usually Logan," Kendall laughed, then froze when the family room went silent.

Carlos looked at Kendall before furrowing his brow. Logan just stared at Kendall in shock, and Kendall could swear James was drooling. Logan was the first to snap out of his shock and looked at the coach.

"Hey coach, who's this?" Kyle looked at Kendall.

"This is Kendall Hanson, he's our newest foster child, he'll be living with me for a while." Carlos and Logan seemed to accept the answer and resumed their wrestling match. James on the other hand continued to stare.

"James, you ok?" Finally James stopped staring at the poor boy and sat on the couch.

"Ok boys, I'm gonna go order some pizza. Kendall, join in have some fun, it's ok, you're not in prison anymore." Kendall nodded slightly before sitting on the opposite side of the couch as James. After a few minutes of awkward silence James finally scooted closer to Kendall.

"So Kendall, do you like hockey?" Kendall nodded, he didn't know what to say... He hadn't talked to anyone his age since before 'The incident' as he was starting to call it.

James watched the other boy, He was tall and brunette, beautiful green eyes, not to mention a body to die for, and the best part of it all? James's gaydar was going crazy, the boy sitting next to him was definitely gay, now if only he could get him to have a real conversation with him.

'_In time James, you'll get him in time.'_

**AN: OK I'M NOT REALLY HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER... IT SEEMS AWKWARD TO ME... BUT THEN AGAIN... EVERYTHING I WRITE SEEMS AWKWARD TO ME!**


	3. SOME TRUTH REVEALED

**AN: OK WELL HERE IS CHAPTER TWO... UM... THIS CHAPTER IS DECENT... JAMES AND KENDALL FINALLY ADMIT THAT THEY HAVE FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER, BUT IDK LIKE I SAID BEFORE EVERYTHING I WRITE I FEEL LIKE IT HAS SOME SORT OF AWKWARDNESS TO IT... FORTUNATELY FOR A WHILE KENDALL IS SUPPOSED TO BE AWKWARD... SO IT KINDA FITS I GUESS... ANYWAY**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE, EXCEPT THE PLOT... AND I ONLY OWN PART OF THAT... SOME OF THE DETAILS IN WITHOUT A TRACE 7X23 IS MENTIONED AGAIN... WITH THE EXCEPTION OF DETECTIVE MALONE SHOWING UP (WHICH WON'T BE FOR AN AWEFUL LONG WHILE) THIS SHOULD BE THE LAST TIME IT'S MENTIONED... **

**WARNING: BOYXBOY, SLASH, GAYNESS... WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT, IT'S HERE, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT...**

**AN2: I REALLY HOPE EVERYONE LIKES THIS CHAPTER... IT'S AN IMPORTANT PART OF THE STORY SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT I'M SCREWED... NO THERE IS NOT HOT MAN SEX YET... IDK IF I'LL GO INTO DETAIL ABOUT THAT... I'M NOT USUALLY VERY GOOD AT IT, SO... IDK I MIGHT GIVE IT A TRY... ANYWAY WITHOUT FURTHER TO DO... CHAPTER TWO! **

Chapter Two

Kendall walked into the rink and smiled, it felt so good to be on the ice again, and even though he was a tad wobbly at first it didn't take long for him to be skating like a pro.

_'it's like riding a bike, once you learn you never forget.'_ James watched Kendall as he swerved and glided around the ice. Turning to his coach he smiled.

"We've got ourselves a real skater don't we?" He asked genuinely. Kyle nodded, he knew the second he got Kendall on the ice he would prove himself to the guys. Logan looked back at Carlos who was currently looking for anything about Kendall.

"Find anything yet Carlos?" The quiet genius asked. Carlos shook his head. Logan sighed and walked over to the coach. "You know it'd be easier if we had a city, even a state..." Kyle glanced at Logan, he really shouldn't be telling the boys where Kendall was from, but they weren't going to leave him alone until he told them something.

"Try Chicago..." Logan nodded and ran back to Carlos to relay the message, after a few seconds Carlos, gave a loud 'AHA' and brought his laptop over to the three men still admiring Kendall's abilities.

"Here we go, '_Kendall Seamus Hanson, Also known as 'Shay' is quickly becoming the most talented hockey player Fenwick High School has ever seen. Even as a freshman, the 5'11 left wing has finished his first season on a record setting pace, already breaking the record for most assists in one season (77)...With three more seasons to go, the sky is the limit._'" As Carlos read in his mind James watched his face go from excited to surprised. "Kendall had Ivy league schools looking at him. I mean Princeton, Yale, Harvard...What happened?" Kyle looked at Carlos, and sighed.

"I'm afraid Kendall is going to have explain, it's not my place to tell." James watched Kendall as he continued to skate around the rink. James slid on his skates and laced them up.

_ 'Well here goes nothing... Maybe he will open up a little.' _ When he was finished with his lacing he quickly made his way onto the ice and over to Kendall, who was currently working on his Russian circles. Skating up to him James joined in behind.

"So, you're a natural on the ice, left wing right?" Kendall looked back at James.

_'Maybe Mr. Knight told them I played.'_ Kendall nodded.

"Yeah, I've played left wing since I was 9. It's a pretty good position." James nodded and continued the next pattern of circles.

"Yeah, I mean I bet you had Ivy League schools looking at you, I mean breaking the record for most assists as a freshmen... that's big." Kendall stopped and looked at James. He knew he had been caught.

"What do you want James? Obviously you've got something you want to say, so just say it" James sighed motioned Kendall to the penalty box. When they arrived they sat quietly as Kendall prepared for the questions that were sure to come.

"What happened? What made you give up a possible full ride to an Ivy League School?" James watched as the younger boy sighed, he was definately uncomfortable.

"I'm not sure you really want to know James, I'm not the innocent little boy you four seem to think I am... I've been to..." Kendall let out a deep breath, could it really be that simple? To just spill his history to a boy he doesn't even know? James saw that Kendall was having a hard time explaining, so he thought he'd give him a little help.

"You've been to what? Jail?" Kendall looked up from his hands, looking into James's eyes he saw no judgement or criticism in them. Finally Kendall took his eyes off of James, and decided his hands were very interesting again. Letting out a deep breath he nodded.

"I was wondering when someone would figure it out... Personally I thought it'd be Logan, but... I guess you're not an idiot either. Look James, you're taking this very well, but you shouldn't be around me. I cause pain and anguish everywhere I go... I was hanging out with some of the seniors, and we were drinking and doing idiotic shit. My best friend Charlie. It was his turn to do a trick on the car, and Mac lost control, he hit Charlie, and left him there. I tried to get him to go back, but he told me that no college would ever want me if they found out I killed one of my teammates. He didn't know at the time, but Charlie was still alive, he had just had a major brain injury. When my best friend Hanna moved to New York, I thought it was a good time to leave, unfortunately my past caught up with me. I just got out of prison three days ago, after spending two years of solitary confinement." James looked at the younger teen in shock.

"I'm so sorry Kendall, I didn't think that you... why are you in foster care? Why aren't you back with your mom and dad?" Kendall shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want to talk about that, he didn't want to talk about that one bit.

_'You got lucky Kendall, James was understanding about your criminal past, don't tell him anything about your dad, or how he hit you, he'll never want to be around you' _ Kendall sighed as the little voice responded.

_'But what if he doesn't care? If you lie to him, then you'll never have a great relationship.' _ Shifting once again, Kendall looked at James in the eyes. Kendall pleaded with him to change the subject. James nodded, he'd pushed Kendall hard enough today, Just have to take it one day at a time.

BTR BTR BTR

Kendall paced in his room, the boys were coming over again tonight, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to face James again. Every time the boys would come over James would get Kendall to say something about his past, and every time he said something, he'd regret it... He was allowing James to get too close, he couldn't afford that, not when he was so close to finding out the truth about his dad.

"Kendall the boys are here... you wanna come down?" Kendall sighed at opened his door.

"um... I'm not sure yet sir, I'll come down in a little while I guess," Kyle sighed and sat down next to the boys.

"He said he'll come down in a little while," James's face fell... He was looking forward to getting to know Kendall some more. Carlos noticed James brooding and laughed.

"Hey James... it looks like your boyfriend doesn't want to see you," James flew at Carlos, after few good punches were thrown Kyle and Logan finally managed to pull them apart.

"What the hell is going on here!" Kyle yelled, it was obvious the coach in him was coming out. When no one responded Kyle looked at the two of them. "I asked what was going on here?" James looked at Kyle and then looked at Carlos.

"He was making fun of me because I was gay, he told me Kendall was my boyfriend and he didn't want to see me," Kyle looked at Carlos.

"It was a joke sir, I mean seriously those two have been dancing around each other since they met... he was brooding and I thought maybe he needed a little push," James looked at Carlos before looking at the empty stairs. Logan laughed and looked at the still fuming James.

"James... As much as I hate to say this, Carlos is right, you two definately like each other," The taller brunette shook his head.

"He thinks of himself as a monster, he won't even open up to me, how can I get a relationship out of a person that won't even tell me about his parents?" Kendall, who had walked down the stairs looked at James in shock.

_'He likes me? THAT'S why he wants to get to know me? Can it be he really likes me?'_ Walking behind James he continued to stare.

"You really like me?" James jumped and turned to Kendall.

"Of course I like you, you're cute, and funny and... you're perfect for me..." Kendall shook his head, he tried he really did, but there was no way a guy like James would like him.

"You... You can't like me James... I'm not worth anything... I'm hideous, I'm worthless, and... A guy like you just can't fall for a guy like me... It's just not possible," James made a move to step closer but Kendall ran up to his room and locked the door.

"James, let him go... Give him some time, he'll come around, you just gotta show him that you don't care what he did in the past, but you love who he is right now." James nodded, he was going to prove that he'd love Kendall no matter what, and that the boy still had innocence left in him.


	4. GIVING IN

**AN: I'm soo sorry this took so long to update... I had most of this finished, but I left for camp and just got back today... so it's kinda short I apologize, but at least it's something right?**

Chapter Three

Kendall managed to avoid James for the next two weeks. When the boys would come over he would coincidentally be in the middle of a great book, if James asked if he wanted to hang out, Kendall would come up with some sort of excuse, and to avoid the brunette, he would have work outs in the morning instead of the afternoon with the rest of the team. It was during one of those work outs that Kendall found himself thinking about James.

'_Forget about him Kendall, he doesn't need to be around you anymore then necessary...' _He was so lost in thought he didn't hear the door open. When he shot the puck, he missed. He was drawn out of his thoughts by a laughing voice. Turning Kendall saw none other then James sitting in the stands watching him. Groaning the blonde skated to the locker room and started taking his skates off. A few seconds later he was joined by the elder boy.

"What do you want James? I'm kind of busy." James snorted and crossed his arms. When Kendall looked at him his breath caught in his throat. James looked like an angel leaning against the door, hair tousled around his face.

"I want to know what's going on with you... I mean, I know I can be a bit stuck up. but I've never had a guy run away when I told them I liked them. You're ignoring not just me but everyone! There's something going on in that head of yours and I want to know what it is." Kendall sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"James, you need back off, I mean it. You don't like me, you can't like me, you can't be anything to me..." James closed the distance between them and grabbed the blonde's hand.

"Kendall why do you think you're not worthy of being cared about? Did Juvi screw you up that badly to make you think you don't deserve anything?" Kendall pulled his hand back and continued putting his skates in his bag.

"You know nothing James... just... Go away... please" James sighed as he watched the boy slowly walk out of the locker room.

BTRBTRBTRBTR

Kendall groaned as he made his way down the stairs, Mrs. Knight would be fixing lunch soon, and there was no way he was going to miss her homemade mac and cheese.

"Hey Mrs. Knight do you nee..." Kendall froze mid-sentence when he saw Hanna sitting on the breakfast bar sipping on a coke. Hanna noticed Kendall and gave him a small smile.

"Oh hey Kendall, Detective Malone was in the area visiting some friends and decided to drop by... I told him you were at the rink so he left Hanna here and said he'd be back in a couple hours. I'll save you two some lunch if you want to go out for a walk." Kendall nodded and walked towards the front door, not needing to look back to know Hanna was following him. When they were a safe distance from the house, Kendall was surprised to be engulfed in a hug.

"Shay! I've missed you SOOO much... You have no idea how hard these last two years have been without you!" the blonde looked at his old friend in shock... Was this seriously Hanna?

"Hanna? What are you doing here? I t... I thought you were mad at me... I mean the last time you talked to me you told me to never speak to you again... so I thought maybe..." Hanna shut the taller boy up by pulling him into another hug.

"I was upset Shay, I had just found out my best friend was going to prison. How would have you reacted?" Kendall thought about it seriously for a while. The pair continued walking, and Hanna took Kendall's hand as they made their way down the street.

"I guess I would be upset Hanna, but I'd NEVER say to break all contact with me... you were supposed to be my best friend... It hurt more then EVER to hear you say that." Hanna nodded and looked at Kendall. He had grown at least 6 inches since the last time she saw him.

'_Well duh he was fifteen the last time you saw him... it's about time he had a growth spurt!' _Kendall noticed Hanna's stare and chuckled.

"What now Hans?" The girl giggled at her nickname before shaking her head.

"Nothing... Just admiring how grown up you are... SO... I've heard through... Mrs. Knight that someone around here has a boyfriend, care to elaborate?" Kendall sighed.

"He's not my boyfriend... he's too good for me... and I... I just don't see the point of giving into him only to have him dump me the second a smart rich kid with a big house who actually LIVES there comes along. I just don't think that's fair to me..." Hanna sighed and faced Kendall.

"Shay... you listen and you listen good. ANY guy would be the fucking luckiest guy in the world to date you, you're kind, sweet, caring, ok... so you had a little hiccup, that's fine, everyone screws up once or twice... just because you were an idiot doesn't mean you don't deserve a chance to be happy." Hanna prayed that Kendall got the message. She had heard about the way James looked at him. Hopefully she could talk some sense into him. The blonde looked at his former best friend.

"I'm sorry Hans, I just can't do it... I'm leaving as soon as I graduate high school, maybe I'll go get a job working at a rink... or maybe coach hockey one day. I think I'm going to let James live the life I can never give him. He deserves that." Hanna sighed,

"Shay, what happened to college? Harvard, Yale? What about your book?" Kendall started walking back towards the house.

"I go by Kendall now Hanna, and Kendall doesn't draw, Shay died the night Mac hit Charlie and so did all of his dreams." Hanna watched Kendall walk away and into the house, After a few minutes she followed Kendall and walked into the kitchen. Seeing that Kendall wasn't there she plopped down on the stool and sighed.

"I don't know what to do Kendra... He doesn't understand that James is practically in love with him... How do you get a guy who is in love to admit he loves him?" Kendall looked at Hanna and walked into the kitchen.

"I... I don't deserve him Hanna, that's why I keep pushing him away... He's rich, and popular, and cute, and funny... I could never make him happy." Kendall didn't notice James come into the house with Kyle, hearing his conversation James sighed.

"Kendall... I don't care about your past... I didn't know you in the past, it's your future I care about... So will you please let me make my own choice about whether you're good enough for me or not?" Kendall looked between Hanna and James. After a very pregnant pause he sighed.

"I guess so..."


	5. THE DATE PART1

**AN: SOOO I WAS VERY DISAPPOINTED... I ONLY GOT 2 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER... DO YOU GUYS NOT LIKE IT ANYMORE? BECAUSE RIGHT NOW I CAN EITHER WRITE ONE MORE CHAPTER AND END IT, OR I CAN CONTINUE IT FOR A WHILE. **

**DISCLAIMER: HONESTLY? I DON'T OWN IT...**

Chapter Four

TWO WEEKS LATER

Kendall ran frantically around his room. James said he'd pick him up for their first date at 7:30. it was currently 7:15, and the blonde had no clue what to wear. Sighing he called out to the only person he knew could help.

"KATIE! CAN YOU COME IN HERE PLEASE! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" Katie bounced in and hopped onto the bed.

"Yes? What can I do for you convict(1)?" Kendall shook his head before holding up two shirts.

"Which one should I wear? The red plaid, with black skinny jeans, Vans, and my grey beanie? Or my blue plaid, with grey skinny jeans, Vans, and my black zip up hoodie?" Katie thought about it for a second before going over to the boys closet...

"Hmmm... How about your blue plaid, with your dark washed skinny jeans, Vans, your grey beanie WITH your black zip up hoodie?" Kendall looked at the choices and smiled... "Gosh! You're the gay guy here... aren't you supposed to have fashion sense?" Kendall laughed and roughed up the younger girl's hair.

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean that I have fashion sense... though I do like what you picked out... How did you do that by the way... I've been staring at that closet for three hours now..." Katie shook her head before snapping her fingers in front of her "Brother"

"Kendall... FOCUS"

"Right, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I have fashion sense... you're a girl... does that mean you have to like dresses?" the preteen icked and faked a puking noise. "Exactly, thanks for the help but now I need you to leave..." Kendall pushed her out of his room and locked the door. Quickly changing into his clothes he rushed out his door and sat on the stairs waiting for the doorbell to ring.

As he was sitting there he couldn't help but over hear the conversation going on in the kitchen.

"Kyle I'm so proud of Kendall, I mean, I was so scared he was going to be a kid who wouldn't open up, but I think he's adjusted well don't you?"

"Yeah, He's gonna be an amazing hockey player... And he's a sweet kid honey a sweet ki..." The conversation was cut off by the doorbell.

"Kendall?" Kyle called as he went to the door. "Hey James, Kendall should be down in a sec... oh there he is!" When Kendall saw James he couldn't help but gasp. James was wearing a blue long sleeve button up, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and dark washed fitted jeans, with a pair of black Vans. When Kendall had regained his voice he noticed that James was staring back.

"Woah... Um I mean... hi James... you look... very nice tonight..." James shook himself out of his trance.

"Hi Kendall, you look amazing... So are you ready to go?" The blonde nodded and walked towards the door. James turned to Kendra and Kyle before flashing his million dollar smile. "Have no fear Mr. and Mrs. Knight, I'll have Kendall back by 12AM. At the very latest... or I'll have him call if something happens and we will be late." The Knights nodded and watched as the two boys walked out of the house.

BTRBTRBTR

Kendall sucked in a breath when he hit the Minnesota air. Feeling himself adjust he looked over to James who was walking towards a Silver Porsche sitting in the driveway.

"Holy Shit James... THIS is your car?" James looked at Kendall and laughed. The Blonde seemed to be drooling over the thing.

"Yes Kendall, this is my baby... My dad got it for me for my birthday this year... it's a 2010 911 turbo... all I asked for a was a car that actually worked." Kendall looked over at the brunette skeptically. "It's not his fault... he just feels bad about not being around when I was little So he tries to make up for it by buying me expensive crap for my birthday..." Kendall nodded.

"It's a sweet ride, that's for sure, but where is it going to be taking us tonight?" James grinned and opened the passenger door.

"You'll just have to get in and find out won't you?" James watched as the blonde slid into the seat, and made sure he was in before shutting the door and running to the driver's side.

"Now... what kind of music do you listen to?" Kendall shrugged.

"I'm not sure... I don't really listen to music anymore... but I hated rap when I did. How about you pick?" James pressed preset 2 and the local top 40 radio station came on. Noticing the song Airplanes was on James turned it up.

"I LOVE THIS SONG" He shouted over the music, and Kendall listened to the lyrics. After the song was over James turned the radio down and looked at Kendall.

"So How have you been?" The younger boy looked at him questioningly.

"I've been doing good I guess... You gonna tell me where we are going yet?" James shook his head.

"NOPE! But let's just say it's very private, and there will be no one around." Kendall sighed before looking at James.

"I'm not gonna do anything with you James, I just met you an..." James laughed and took Kendall's hand in his.

"NO! I didn't mean anything like that! I just meant it's gonna be quiet and we don't have to worry about anyone interrupting our date, it had nothing to do with anything... sexual..." Kendall let out a sigh of relief before getting comfortable in the car.

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, but when James pulled up to a gate and spoke to the security guard, he began to shift uncomfortably.

"James, where are we? And what are we doing here?" The driver laughed and squeezed his hand.

"We my handsome date are at my house." Kendall looked up and saw the huge three story brick house that had at least 10 bedrooms.

"James... You're house is ginormous! I mean I know you were rich but DAMN!" the brunette laughed as he pulled the porsche into the 8 car garage.

'_well here goes nothing' _Kendall thought as he followed James into the house.

**AN2: OK WELL LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	6. THE DATE PART2

**AN: HEY EVERYONE! SORRY FOR THE KINDA LONG WAIT, BUT THIS TOOK ME A WHILE TO GET OUT. IT HAS A LOT OF INFORMATION IN IT AND IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO GET THIS THING TO MAKE IT SOUND SOMEWHAT BELIEVABLE. AND YET IT STILL DOESNT' SOUND 100% TRUE... BUT THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S NOT... ANYWAY... BE HAPPY I THINK THIS IS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN FOR THIS STORY... IT'S CURRENTLY AT 2081 WORDS. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THIS... IF I DID THEN IT WOULDN'T BE ON HERE...**

**AN2: ALSO... THIS IS WHERE IT REALLY STARTS TO DEVIATE FROM WITHOUT A TRACE... FOR ABOUT HALF OF THE BACKGROUND INFO MENTIONED IN HERE... NEVER HAPPENED...**

**WARNING!: MAJOR CRYING/FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER... I MEAN... I KINDA FEEL BAD, I'M MAKING KENDALL LOOK LIKE A GIRL... BUT THAT'S OK BECAUSE WE STILL LOVE HIM... AND HE'LL TOTALLY NOT BE A GIRL NEXT CHAPTER... I HOPE... LOL I'M KINDA JUST GOING WITH THE FLOW ON THIS STORY... OK WELL THINK IT'S SAFE TO SAY I'VE RAMBLED ON LONG ENOUGH! **

Chapter Five

James watched Kendall as he took in the house, seeing the blonde like this reminded him just how different they were.

_'He looks so cute right now... I wonder what mom and dad will say when they meet him next month' _Grabbing Kendall's hand he led the boy towards the south gardens.

"This is the south lawn... well the yard between the south garden's and the house... It's not much of yard compared to the west lawn," James laughed when he saw Kendall's face. "It's ok, I know it can be overwhelming the first time, but you'll get used to it... heck Carlos and Logan practically live here... we redid the basement and gave them their own rooms!" Kendall looked down.

"I'm sorry James, I just don't know if this will work, I mean... I don't know you're just rich and I'm just not. This kind of stuff only happens in movies, not real life" James took Kendall's hand and led him towards the gazebo.

"Kendall, I want you to listen... are you listening?" James waited for a nod before lifting the boy's eyes to his and continuing. " Whether you're rich or not doesn't matter one bit to me, ok? If I wanted to be with a rich guy I would be, but I'm with you, because I like you... a lot. And if this doesn't work out? Then at least we know we tried. We are seniors in High school. We are still trying to figure out what we like, who we are, and what we want to be, for all we know after we graduate we could never see each other again. But I've never felt this way before about a guy, and if we don't give this a shot, I'm positive both of us are going to spend the rest of our lives wondering what if... and I don't want to do that, I care about you too much to do that, so please jus..." James was cut off by Kendall pressing his lips to James's. After air became needed James pulled back and smiled.

"What was that for?" Kendall blushed and shrugged.

"I don't know... I guess just a thank you... no one has ever made me feel wanted before..." James's face hardened in confusion.

"What about you're parent's?" Kendall stood up and walked over to the other side of the gazebo. It had begun to lightly rain, and he shivered slightly, internally wishing he would have brought a heavier jacket.

"James, I know you're not an idiot, why do you think I'm in foster care to begin with? My dad is an alcoholic... and my mom... well my mom was too submissive to care when he got drunk. He'd... " Kendall trailed off and James realized what had happened. Walking over to the boy he carefully wrapped his arms around him.

"He hit you? didn't he? He abused you?" Kendall nodded sadly and turned to face James.

"I couldn't go back there James, I had run to New York to be close to my best friend Hanna, he would have... he would have killed me for leaving without permission... and I couldn't deal with that anymore..." James comforted the teen as best as he could. After a few minutes Kendall stepped back and sniffled. "Shit, I'm acting like a girl... you must think I'm some weak little shit that couldn't survive... Now I know why Malone put me in solitary... I would have been beaten to a pulp crying like that." James shook his head and grabbed Kendall's hand again.

"No... I think you're strong Kendall, you survived something that most people never have to go through, and it's made you stronger. It's ok to cry, if you keep everything locked up inside you're going to explode." James looked at Kendall again and saw that he was shaking. Grabbing his other hand he noticed the boy was cold.

"You're freezing! Come on, let's get you warmed up inside." Instead of heading towards the house James led Kendall towards a small guest house. The drizzle had turned into a downpour and the boys were quickly drenched.

"This used to be the living quarters of the maids back when the house was built, My dad and I remodeled it when I was about thirteen or fourteen, it's his version of a club house, and only I and the maid have the key. I keep some clothes and stuff out here for when I need to get away from my mom... She sometimes never leaves me alone," Kendall nodded and watched as James unlocked the door. Kendall walked in and looked around shocked.

"When you said club house I pictured like something for a little kid... this is more like a bachelor pad." James laughed and pulled Kendall into the bedroom. Going to the closet he pulled out a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of pajama pants.

"Here... They may be a little big, but I think they'll fit you ok... I'm gonna go get us some hot tea ok?" Kendall nodded and placed the clothes on the bed... making sure James was gone he pulled off his shirt and started to ring out it out, when James walked into the room. James stopped and stared at Kendall's back. It was littered with scars. some were just long gashes, like a knife had been used, others were burned into his skin, and some even formed words like 'Queer', 'Homo', and 'Freak' there were many that he could tell formed words but were too faded to read. snapping out of his shock he took a step closer to the boy.

"Kendall... What happened to your back?" Kendall quickly pulled the shirt over his head and turned around to face James.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" James looked shocked at Kendall. Kendall had never sounded so angry before.

"Kendall... what... did your DAD do that to you?" He asked persistently, but Kendall was tired of giving in to James.

"Just drop it James... It's none of your business who or what did that to my back... I'm gonna leave so you can get changed..." James watched as the younger teen walked out of the bedroom and left him alone.

BTRBTRBTRBTR

After James had returned from changing clothes he found Kendall laying on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him. Figuring he was sleeping James took that time to call Kendall's foster parents and ask them if Kendall could stay the night. The storm had gotten bad, and he didn't want to risk something happening. Of course the Knights thought that it was fine, and told them to have fun and be safe. After ending the call he looked back at Kendall to see him looking at him. Kendall was really awake during the entire conversation and couldn't help but realize James really did care for him.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to wake you up... but the storm is awful and I don't want to wreck my car tonight." Kendall nodded in understanding before patting the couch. Signaling James to come over. siting down James watched in shock as the blonde laid his head on James's lap. After a few minutes of silence Kendall started to speak.

"It wasn't my dad James... Well not most of them, a couple were but that's a different story, the point is, my..." Kendall sighed. He had never told anyone this, he'd never voluntarily shown his back to people either, yet here he was slowly taking off his shirt and telling the story to James. Fucking James Diamond, the only person Kendall ever truly feared, because he had no idea what James was going to do next. "It was after the accident, I had kept telling Mac we had to see if Charlie was really dead... I kept screaming go back go back. It was no secret that Charlie wasn't quite straight... We'll never know now if he was completely gay, or just bi, but Mac started accusing me of being his boyfriend. Which wasn't true at all, I hadn't even figured out I was gay back then; but my loyalty to Charlie got me into trouble. Mac called up a bunch of the guys and told them to meet by the old barn just outside of town. When we got there... They tied me up... beat me, used whatever they could find on me... they kept calling me a freak, and a man whore. I hadn't even DONE anything with a girl let alone a guy.."As Kendall trailed off James played with Kendall's hair soothingly. Kendall was staying strong, probably trying not to cry, but James couldn't help but let a small tear escape. This boy had been through utter hell, and he couldn't do a single thing to change that. "You know what's funny though? They all knew Charlie was gay or bi or whatever and they never gave him any problems... Am I that flaming gay that they picked up I was gay, and Charlie was only bi? Or maybe they secretly liked him more then me, and this gave them a reason to try and kill me..." James shook his head. He remembered the article Carlos had found on Kendall, or Shay as he was known back then.

"They were jealous of you K, they knew you were great back then, and they got jealous, they just used the fact that you liked guys, even if you didn't know it, as an excuse..." James looked down to Kendall's back, slowly tracing the scars. "You're beautiful Kendall, you may not think it or realize it, but you are, and even though I would kill to stop you from going through the pain if I could, I wouldn't change one thing about you..." Kendall sighed in content as he snuggled closer to James. He felt safe, and though it scared the living hell out of him, he couldn't help but smile.

James smiled as he watched Kendall get comfortable. Thinking again about just how perfect the other teen was. Thinking of something James dared to ask.

"Kendall... can I ask you something?" Kendall let out a small hmmm as he waited for the real question.

"Why did you change your name... I mean I know your middle name is Seamus, but you used to go by Shay, now you go by Kendall... why?" Kendall rolled over so he could look up at James's eyes. Sighing he watched as the brunette took his hand. "If it's too hard you don't have to tell me... it's just... I want to know everything about you," Kendall let a small smile slip and squeezed the boy's hand.

"It's not too hard to talk about it, it's just really hard to explain without sounding like an idiot." James shook his head.

"You could never sound like an idiot to me K, NEVER" Kendall nodded and closed his eyes again.

"Well, back when I lived in Chicago, I loved to play hockey, and read, write, go to school believe it or not, but most of all I LOVED to draw, and I was really good at it too, if Hanna was right. But after the accident... I changed... School held no appeal for me since I was privately tutored in Jail, I was only allowed text books, and writing was no fun without Hanna and Charlie there to read it. But most of all, I couldn't draw anymore. It was as if a block had been put on me, I could barely draw stick figures, let alone create pieces of art. So after the first three months of jail, I quit. I haven't drawn since. Everything that made Shay, Shay, was gone, and the only thing that remained was hockey, which I had loved since I was born. So I insisted on being called Kendall, I could make a new person, I could find new interests and hopefully forget about the past." James nodded.

"I understand K, I really do, but I wish you would draw again, I can tell by the way you talked about it you miss it." Kendall shook his head.

"I'll never be Shay again James. I just can't," James nodded and let the subject go. School started next week, he'd have to see if he could convince Mr. Knight to put both he and Kendall into art.

**AN3: OK OK OK SO I KNOW IT'S KINDA BORING NOTHING REALLY HAPPENS BUT HEY, YOU GET MORE INFO ON POOR KENDALL'S LIFE. AND YOU GET THE FULL STORY ON WHY KENDALL CHANGED HIS NAME... (HOPE IT MAKES SENSE TO THE PEOPLE THAT WANTED TO KNOW WHY) SOOOO... I MOVE INTO MY DORM ROOM SATURDAY... AND THEN SCHOOL STARTS ON TUESDAY... SO I HAVE NO IDEA WHEN I'LL HAVE TIME TO UPDATE... BUT HAVE NO FEAR... I WILL FINISH THIS STORY... PROPERLY... **


	7. THE STRANGER

**HEY GUYS I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, AND THE FACT THAT THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT, I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH COLLEGE AND BASKETBALL, SO I'LL PROBABLY NOT GET TO UPDATE UNTIL SPRING BREAK, BUT I PROMISE THIS STORY WILL BE FINISHED, I ALREADY HAVE IT PLANNED OUT! WELL I'VE KEPT YOU WAITING LONG ENOUGH! SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter Six

The storm had continued to get worse, and Kendall couldn't help but nestle himself closer to James. James noticed this and smiled.

"K, we should probably move this to the bed, or you're gonna end up with a sore neck." Kendall nodded, but didn't make any attempt to move. Seeing that the blonde had no intention of moving, James adjusted himself as he braced himself to pick up the tall boy, but was surprised when he was very light. Kendall looked at James in shame, he had been trying so long to maintain the thin look he had kept in prison, but the look on James's face made him wince.

"I'm thin I know... I thought I looked good, but if you think I'm disgustingly thin...I promise I'll try to gain weight." James placed a kiss on Kendall's forehead.

"You aren't disgusting, I was just shocked that you were this light. You are positively perfect Kendall, don't let anyone else change that," Kendall nodded reluctantly and wrapped his arms around James's neck. James walked into the bedroom and carefully placed the smaller boy on the bed, before pulling back the covers, and tucking him in. Then strategically, James turned a bedside light on, while turning the main light off. James made a move towards the door, not wanting to scare Kendall, but stopped when he heard him whimper. The sound itself made James cringe.

"James, where are you going?" and a wave of heartache flooded through him. Turning he made his way over to the boy. James slid into the bed and wrapped his arms around the lean boy.

"I'm right here K, I'm not going anywhere, just try to get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up I promise" Kendall nodded and James waited until he could hear the boy's breathing even out, before he too slowly fell asleep.

BTRBTRBTRBTR

The next morning, Kendall woke up enveloped by James's arms, smiling in content, he snuggled closer to the larger boy. James had kept his promise and he was happy.

James on the other hand had been awake for a couple hours and smiled as he felt Kendall get closer. Thinking it was time to get up, he unwrapped his arms and slowly slid away from the blonde. Kendall rolled towards him and smiled before looking into James's eyes.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" James asked, the younger boy smiled and nodded.

"I slept better then I have in years, what time is it?" James looked at the clock next to him. It read 10A.M. slipping out of bed he carefully stretched and moved towards the bathroom.

"It's time to get up, I'm going to go take a shower, then you can take one while I make breakfast," Kendall's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"James Diamond can cook?" James stuck his tongue out and pouted a little before grabbing some underwear and walked into the bathroom. When Kendall heard the shower turn on, he lazily walked over to the window and looked out onto the gardens.

'_I can't believe this is all his. Why on earth would James ever even think about wanting to be with me?' _ Taking one last look at the gardens he turned to see James staring right back at him. scratching his head nervously he tried desperately to divert his eyes anywhere BUT the half-naked boy in front of him. James couldn't help but let slip a little smile before walking over the the slightly shorter blonde.

"Hey, it's ok, I like the fact you find me attractive... If you didn't I would be worried," Kendall nodded, but refused to look at James in the eyes. "Hey, look at me, it's ok... it's ok" James lifted Kendall's chin and pulled him into a kiss. James shifted and deepened the kiss. When they finally broke the kiss James, looked at the boy in front of him. Kendall, you're perfect... don't let anyone else make you think anything different... now lets get dressed... we gotta get ready for hockey tryouts!" Kendall nodded and got ready to go to the rink.

When Kendall and James got to the rink they were met by Carlos and Logan. Seeing Kendall's anxiousness they quickly got on their skates before getting out onto the ice. They were on the ice for about 20 minutes when Kendall felt like someone was watching him. Careful to not bring attention to his friends he glanced around the stands before he found what he was looking for. Seeing someone he had never expected to see in his life again, caused Kendall to trip and fall on the ice. Seeing the boy on the ice James quickly skated towards him.

"What happened dude? you're the best skater I've ever seen, you never trip" Kendall looked up at the figure again, only to see him gone.

"I thought I saw someone, it distracted me and I fell, I'm good, can we keep going?" James followed Kendall's eye-line but saw no one before nodding.

"Yeah, are you sure you're ok?" Kendall nodded before picking up speed and skating lines. After their "practice" Kendall took his skates off and started to walk home with his new friends. They were laughing about Kendall's fall when a dark figure walked in front of them.

"Hello Kendall, long time no see eh?"


	8. HAVING TO LEAVE

**HEY EVERYONE! I'M SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, I KNOW I TOLD YOU I KNEW WHERE THE STORY WAS GOING BUT I'VE BEEN HAVING SOME TROUBLE WITH IT. BUT HAVE NO FEAR! I HAVE HAD A BREAK THROUGH AND THE STORY SHOULD BE DONE BY THE END OF APRIL. THERE IS ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT AND THEN AN EPILOGUE, AND I ALREADY HAVE THE EPILOGUE WRITTEN. SO THERE IS ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT TO WRITE! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE WHO THE MYSTERY PERSON IS... WITHOUT FURTHER TO DO... CHAPTER 7**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

"What's wrong Kendall? You do go by Kendall now don't you? I heard about you refusing to answer to your nickname Shay. It's quite interesting really." Kendall stood there in shock. "What? Not gonna give your daddy a hug?" Kendall had never thought his father would ever come looking for him. He had heard that his mother had died in an "Accident" about three months after his incarceration. Looking at his father's open arms Kendall reluctantly let himself be pulled into a small embrace that was a little too tight for his taste. Pulling back Kendall looked at his father.

"What are you doing here dad? You aren't supposed to be here," Kendall whispered. His dad just smiled and put arm around his son's shoulder and squeezed before looking back at James, Carlos, and Logan.

"Now, now, son, I'm just visiting my only child that's not a crime is it? Now enough about why I'm here, who are your little friends?" Kendall's eyes widened in a panicked look, which James caught immediately.

"Hello Mr. Hanson, I'm Jason, this is Cameron, and the scrawny kid over there is Lucas, we are on the hockey team with Kendall." Mr. Hanson nodded before letting the teen go.

"I'm in town for a few days, why don't you and I meet up for dinner?" Getting closer to Kendall he whispered in his ear. "Maybe you should bring your little boyfriend Jason, or should I call him James Diamond? You know you can't hide from me." Pulling back he addressed the other three boys. "I hope to see you boys later." Kendall waited for his father to walk down the street before he took off sprinting towards his house with James, Carlos, and Logan right behind him.

BTR BTR BTR BTR

Kendall ran into his house, up the stairs and started searching for a number he had never thought he'd ever need. Finding it he pushed the numbers into his phone and listened to the rings, prancing around the room oblivious to the three boys standing in the doorway.

"Detective Malone?" Kendall sighed in relief. "Mr. Malone, It's Shay, my dad is here. No not with me here, but he's here in minnesota, I saw him, he's here, you need to come get me," James looked at Kendall with hurt in his eyes. He didn't want Kendall to leave, he was falling for him hard, and he wasn't sure if he could take not having the blonde around. Taking a step up he wrapped his arms around the panicked boy. "I understand Mr. Malone, but he's threatening me and my friends, and I'm terrified... I understand, I'm going to give your number to my boyfriend, and when you get a call saying that I'm missing, I want you to know you could have stopped it. And I promise you, you WILL get a call. Thank you sir, sorry for wasting your time. When I go missing, I hope you find me in time." Kendall hung up and started packing his things, throwing his most prized possessions in a duffle bag and packing a few change of clothes. along with his phone charger. The boys watched in curiosity.

"I can't stay in this house until my father leaves the state. It's me he wants, and he won't stop until he gets me alone. I know this doesn't make much sense to you guys, but trust me." Quickly writing down a number on a scratch piece of paper he thrust it towards James. "I will have my phone off and try to charge it as often as I can. I will call you once a day between 7:30 and 8pm ... If I don't call by 8:15 I want you to call that number and tell him I'm missing. If you need to contact me leave me a message. I'll check them once a day. I can't tell you where I'm going, and I beg you not to come looking for me." Logan looked at his friend with sympathy.

"Why can't you just stay with one of us?" Kendall shook his head as he packed his sketchbook.

"I can't it's too risky. My father is not going to be happy that i'm avoiding him. When he finds me, and I have no doubt he eventually will, he's going to be pissed. He'll beat and kill anything in his way to get to me. No the less you guys know the better." zipping up his duffle bag he turned to face his friends for what could potentially be the last time. Looking at Logan he placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Logan, take care of them, without me they'll need you to lead them you're the genius... just remember to use your head." Next he looked at Carlos, the goofy kid that for some reason always wore a helmet.

"Carlos, I know you don't like to, but listen to James and Logan, they know what they are talking about most of the time, and will keep you out of the ER." Finally Kendall looked at James and pulled him into a hug.

"James, I love you, and you have to be strong for me. You are the glue, you gotta keep these two from going crazy." he whispered before pulling back and kissing him. "I have to leave know. Tell Mr. and Mrs. Knight I will call them and not to worry I'll be fine" Kendall then quickly climbed out the window and onto a tree before climbing down it and running off towards the down town area.

James, Carlos and Logan looked at each other, all three realizing that that could have been the last time they saw their best friend. Carlos pulled James and Logan into a hug.

"It'll be ok guys, Kendall's dad won't find him and he'll leave eventually... Then Kendall can come back and be with us" James and Logan nodded before walking out of Kendall's room and out of the house.

BTR BTR BTR

Kendall kept his promise calling every day between 7:30 and 8PM. He mostly called James, making sure he was ok and that Kendall's dad hadn't harassed any of the boys, and he never did. Kendall contemplated returning to the Knights, but would always say tomorrow. It wasn't until three weeks to the day after Kendall left, the phone call James was so eagerly expecting, never came. With tears in his eyes he picked up the phone and dialed the number he hoped he never had to. Hearing it ring four times before a sleepy voice answered.

"Hello this is Detective Jack Malone" Taking a deep breath James replied.

"Hello Detective Malone, This is James Diamond, Kendall Hanson's boyfriend. Kendall's Missing."


	9. FOUND

**I'M SOOOOOO SORRRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG... BUT IT IS WORTH IT I THINK! THIS CHAPTER IS DEFINATELY MY FAVORITE... THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY WHICH LEADS ME TO SOMETHING ELSE.**

**AN: PLEASE READ IMPORTANT THIS CHAPTER HAS BECOME RATHER DARK... I DIDN'T INTEND IT TO BE AS DARK AS IT BECAME BUT IT IS VERY DARK...NOT FOR IMMATURE AUDIENCES.**

**ALSO THERE IS SOME NEWS THAT YOU MIGHT NEED READ AT THE END OF THIS...**

* * *

Kendall awoke bound by his wrists to something hanging, as a single light swayed above him slowly.

'_Of course you would put me in a room like this father. You always wanted to be in a CSI episode'. _Kendall attempted to wiggle out the rope to no avail.

"You might as well save your energy Kendall, you'll need it later. I have no intention of letting you go anytime soon". Kendall's father walked out of the dark and placed a hand on Kendall's shoulder. "Hello Kendall, it's been a long time since I've had you alone... and I plan to enjoy it". Kendall flinched as he felt a heard rather then felt the crack of his nose as his father began his usual beating.

BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR

Jack Malone looked at the house where he had dropped Kendall of three months ago. He honestly thought he would never have to see this house ever again. At least with matters pertaining to Kendall. Looking at the Knight's he felt his heart drop. He remembered the first time Kendall went missing. It was hard enough when he went missing on purpose, he truthfully had no idea how he was going to find him in time. Sucking in a deep breath detective Malone opened his notepad and turned to a blank page.

"James Diamond my name is Jack Malone. I know this is tough for you but I need to ask you a few questions". James nodded and leaned into Logan as the smaller boy put his arm around him.

"Ok James when was the last time you saw Kendall?" James sniffled.

"The last time he KNEW I saw him was about two weeks ago. But I secretly saw him two days ago. He was living in an alley off of Main and Chestnut. I saw his dad about two blocks away and I chased him off, but then yesterday Kendall didn't call... Kendall ALWAYS calls." Jack nodded.

BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR

Kendall looked at his father through swollen eyes and tried desperately tried to deepen his breathing, but stopped when he felt an intense pain in his right side, he knew he had probably broken a rib, maybe even a collapsed lung... He needed to get out of here fast. Kendall was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his father start to speak.

"Kendall, Kendall, Kendall, how weak your body has become. I need to strengthen you." Kendall felt himself being lowered to the floor; and through his swollen eyes he saw his father lift his foot back and Kendall closed his eyes and prayed James would find him in time.

'_Please James get here fast, I don't know how much longer I can hold on.'_

BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR

James looked at Detective Malone as he took statements from Mr. and Mrs. Knight before shaking his head and turning to Logan.

"This is going too slow, Kendall is probably being tortured, and is DYING! He needs to stop dicking around and start looking for Kendall!" Logan held James back.

"James he knows what he's doing, remember he does this for a living," James shook his head and burst past Logan and stalked over to the Detective.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you looking for him? He's out there dying and you are sitting here taking statements! Kendall told me to call you because he knows you are the only person who can find him, so please, I'm begging you, find him, i last saw him down town, why aren't you starting there?" Detective Malone looked at James with his trademark stare.

"Look Mr. Diamond, I understand you are in distress but this has to happen! Besides, I have an idea already where he is, and as we speak there is a S.W.A.T. team searching the abandon buildings down and when they find him they will call me to come down there after they've set up to go in.

BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR

Kendall felt a splash of cold water on his face, he tried to shake it off, but decided against it when he felt a sharp shooting pain in is wrists... Noticing he had been tied up hanging again.

_'Ok Kendall, you have got to hold on... James is hoping and praying that you get out of here ali...'_ Kendall's thoughts were interrupted by painful slap on the back.

"Good morning Kendall, I have a surprise for you, fire is a lovely thing isn't it?" Kendall desperately tried to open his eyes, but the swelling had forcibly closed them. He didn't need to see to know what was coming next.

"Your lovely back has so many scars on it, but it hasn't seen my hands in such a long time." Kendall screamed as the white hot rod was firmly pressed into his right shoulder blade, after what seemed like hours the rod was taken off.

"Ahhh, this is so lovely Kendall, I think you should have another... Make it a set don't you think?" Before Kendall could reply the rod was placed on the opposite shoulder blade. The burns were severe, and the smell of burning flesh made him almost puke, his father on the other hand didn't seem to notice the smell at all.

"There we go Kendall, you are now a fallen angel. No one will want you now... it'll take a long time for those babies to heal... that is if you live that long". Kendall spit out blood from biting his cheek.

"You're crazy! They are going to find me you know, you are going to prison for life, that's only if they don't give you the needle for what you've done to me." Kendall's dad laughed.

"I won't be here when they find you. I'm still debating whether or not to kill you". Kendall flinched when he heard the lighter flick and smelt the smoke he felt sweat drip down his face.

"You are sick and twisted even thinking about killing your only child." Kendall's dad chuckled before walking over to his son.

"Now now Kendall, you shouldn't be back talking your father like this, especially when your life depends on it." Kendall felt his father come closer. "Ready for a little more fun?"

BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR

James paced quietly as Logan an Carlos watched him. Detective Malone was sitting with a SWAT leader showing him the buildings that hadn't been searched. Sending him off the aging detective looked at the young boys.

'_they are so young, Kendall is just like them... they shouldn't be worrying about this, they should be worrying about when their next game is.'_ Just then a phone call shook him out of his thoughts and he stepped outside.

"Malone"

"Detective, we just got a phone call from a security company. apparently a smelting machine had been turned on. And apparently without setting a specific code, it sends off a silent alarm... don't ask me why, but we think we got it" Jack began to panic.

"What's the address?"

"615 E. Walnut Lane" Jack hung up the phone and quickly dialed the phone. "We have a lead 615 E. Walnut Lane, surround the building" running towards his car he said a silent prayer.

_'Hold on Kendall, we are on our way.'_

BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR

Kendall grimaced as he felt the butt of a cigarette burn into his arm.

"You're getting better Kendall, your will has been broken." Kendall bit his lips to keep from screaming.

"Now, Kendall, you will die" Kendall braced himself as he felt the tip of a knife poke into his neck, when he heard the saving words.

"Drop your knife!" Kendall breathed a sigh of relief with Detective Malone's voice. "I said drop the weapon." Kendall tried to open his swollen eyes, and through little slits he watched horrified as his father slit his own throat and fell to the floor. Knowing he was safe, Kendall let himself drift away into unconsciousness.

BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR

Detective Malone ran as fast as he could to the limp boy. Cutting him down he gently scooped him into his arms. Feeling Kendall's pulse Jack called for an ambulance and took inventory of the boy. Kendall's breathing was shallow, and his skin had turned a bluish tint. It was obvious the boy's lung had collapsed. Looking at Kendall's face Detective Malone was taken aback. He had never seen a pair of shiners the shade of black before, not to mention the broken nose. The poor boy definately had a painful time breathing. Carefully looking over the boy lifted him into a sitting position and looked at his back to see severe burns that were beginning to become infected. Standing up he walked out of the building and towards the ambulance. Getting in beside him Malone looked at the boys hand before taking it into his own.

Detective Malone looked in shock as he felt the boy squeeze his hand. Squeezing it back Malone leaned closer to listen to the boy.

"I knew you would find me".

BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR

James rushed into the hospital and saw Detective Malone. Running over to him he looked at the older man expectantly.

"He's in surgery to repair his lung...but he should be ok... He'll be out soon" James gave the man a hug and started crying.

"Thank you Detective... I don't know what I would have done without you."

* * *

**I HAVE THE POSSIBILITY TO WRITE 3 MORE STORIES ABOUT THIS... BUT ONLY IF YOU WANT ME TO.. SO LET ME KNOW!**


	10. HAPPY ENDINGS FOR NOW

**AN: WELL EVERYONE THIS IS IT! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THIS JOURNEY... BUT HOPEFULLY IT'S NOT QUITE THE END OF THE ROAD... AT THE END OF THE EPILOGUE THERE IS THE SUMMARY OF THE NEXT STORY IN THE TRACES SERIES... AND IF I GET ENOUGH POSITIVE REVIEWS I WILL POST THE FIRST CHAPTER IN ABOUT A MONTH... SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

* * *

THREE WEEKS LATER

James walked into the hospital room surprised to see Kendall with a pen in his hand. It appeared that he was sketching in the notepad Katie had brought earlier in the week.

Feeling eyes on him, Kendall looked up and shot a million dollar smile at his boyfriend, before going back to his sketch.

James looked at the burns on Kendall's back, They were classified as fourth degree and he would carry them for the rest of his life. His nose was healing, and his black eyes were nothing but a faint yellow color. Taking a few steps closer he approached the bed and waited for Kendall to finish. After a few minutes he appeared to be done and flipped the notepad so James could see it.

James was shocked to see a beautiful drawing of him and Kendall holding hands walking into a hockey rink together, the details were amazing, the pads, the uniforms, every detail was flawless. Looking at Kendall he shot his boyfriend a puzzling look. Seeing the look Kendall looked back at the sketch in desire.

"It's the end of my book, I hope. I end up with the guy of my dreams, and we get to play hockey, for the rest of our lives together." James looked lovingly at Kendall

"I love the end of your book, I hope one day I can read all of it. But what got you to draw again?" Kendall sighed and flipped the pages so the cover was on the top, protecting the end of his precious drawing, before shrugging.

"I guess with all that's happened, my creative block was lifted. I can't believe I'm drawing again... I guess I didn't realize how much I missed it until I got it back. I mean... when I'm around my old life "Shay" kinda resurfaces, the hard-nosed ass kicking kid. But when I'm around you... I can just be me and I love that."

"You sound like you are two different people" Kendall nodded.

"I guess I kinda was, but you don't have to worry about that anymore, come sit down, the Blackhawks are on, and they are scheduled to kick some Wild butt!" James laughed and laid down next to his boyfriend. James looked down at the boy he was sure he loved. Even though Kendall had been through so much, he still had kept some traces of innocence left. And though they had a long way to go, James was sure this was the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

* * *

**WELL THAT'S IT! HERE'S THE SUMMARY FOR THE NEXT STORY IN THE TRACES SERIES... BUT THAT'S ONLY IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!**

**TRACES OF TALENT- KENDALL SAYS HE HAS RECOVERED FROM HIS FATHER'S ABUSE BUT HAS HE REALLY? ONE DAY JAMES FINDS OUT A TALENT OF KENDALL'S. BUT CAN JAMES GET KENDALL TO REALIZE HIS TALENT? WILL KENDALL BELIEVE THAT HE'S WORTH THE TIME OF A MAJOR PRODUCER?**


	11. SEQUEL

**HEY EVERYONE JUST THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW MY SEQUEL IS UP! IT'S CALLED TRACES OF TALENT... AND IT'S GONNA BE A LONG JOURNEY... KENDALL IS AUDITIONING FOR AMERICAN IDOL... DOES HE MAKE IT ALL THE WAY? OR IS HE JUST A RUNNER UP? I HOPE EVERYONE IS READY FOR MORE DRAMA!**


End file.
